After The Storm
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: The storm is over, but the chaos has only begun. So when problems pop up all over Adventure Bay; Ryder and the PAW Patrol must figure out how to handle it.
1. Setting Things Right

PAW Patrol: After The Storm

Chapter one: Setting Things Right

The clouds had long cleared; the wind died ages into the night... and yet there was still chaos. Leaves scattered, branches everywhere; even various other objects dotted the small, friendly town of Adventure Bay. The slight chill in the air sent a similar chill down Chase's spine; making him feel grateful he had his hat and vest on for a bit more warmth. It was no winter breeze, nor fall. But the usually beautiful weather of spring had been muddied by the hurricane having pounded through this friendly, little town; leaving chaos and destruction in its wake.

"Come on pups, let's start in the middle of town and fan out from there." Chase decided, calling over his shoulder to Rubble, Skye, and Marshall.

"You got it, Chase." Marshall agreed.

"We're right behind you." Skye called down to her friend.

_XXXX_

"Oh thank heavens you're here PAW Patrol!!" Mayor Goodway cried, racing up to them. "It's a disaster! A horrible, horrible disaster!!" The mayor whined, gripping Chase's vest tightly, clenching her eyes closed.

"Easy, Mayor." Chase soothed gently. "We'll take care of it." But as she released him, he looked up and took on a blank, concerned stare. A tree had been blown into Town Hall, and her car was toppled over against the Chickaletta statue.

"Woah." Rubble managed to say.

"How are we gonna fix this, Chase?" Skye asked nervously.

"Uhhh.." Chase trailed off; still staring at the site. "Uh-.. Rubble, uh.. since you're the construction pup, go check on Town Hall and tell us how bad the damage is. I'll secure the perimeter and call Ryder... Skye, you and Marshall stand by."

"You got it!" The pups responded. The bulldog in yellow took off to inspect the building and Chase flipped out his cones.

"Um, Ryder? We kinda have situation here." The police pup said into his pup-tag.

The boy looked down for a split second to Chase on his screen.

"Go ahead, Chase." He said.

"Uhhh, you might wanna see this." Chase re-emphasized.

"Ok, hang on." Ryder said. Rocky and Ryder finally caught up to the cast away hovercraft/pup house. "Zuma, dive down and guide the hovercraft around while Rocky and I tow it back to shore."

"You got it, Ryder!" The Chocolate Lab howled. "Ruff, Ruff! Scuba!" The desired gear retracted out and he dove into the clear blue waters.

"Better Zuma going down there than me." Rocky mumbled, knowing that his friend loved the water in contrast to himself. Zuma made his way under the hovercraft and placed two paws to it.

"I'm ready, Ryder!" He said.

"Great!" Ryder smiled. "Rocky, ready with those tow cables?" The grey mixed breed tossed him a rope.

"Yup. I am now." The pup responded.

"Then let's go!" Ryder declared beginning the return to dry land. It didn't take long to get to the beach, and an even shorter time getting it back up onto the beach.

"Ok Chase." Ryder said finally, as Zuma happily hopped up into his transformed hovercraft. "What'do ya got?" The screen turned to Town Hall, as Ryder gasped at the damage.

"Woah. That is a tough one." The boy remarked. "Hang tight. We're on our way. Come on pups!" He gestured to Rocky and Zuma, and sped away with them.

_XXXX_

"Dude!" Zuma gasped.

"Woah!" Rocky breathed, staring in awe of the sight.

"What do we do, Ryder?" Chase wondered.

"We use Rubble's rig to lift them away." Ryder responded definitively. "Let's start with the tree. Chase, spot the operation. Rubble, get your crane into position."

"Yes sir, Ryder, sir!" Chase barked.

"You got it!" Rubble responded. The two pups raced off to carry out their jobs.

"Ok Rubble, back it up nice and easy." Chase cautioned. Rubble eased his digger back, glancing back to watch himself. "That's it. Nearly there. There! Stop." Rubble ended up right where Chase wanted him. "Great job, Rubble. Now go ahead and get that tree." The blue police pup said.

"Tree away!" The bulldog pup replied. The crane began to lift, as Ryder and Chase stood at the base of it holding it steady. Ryder stood off to the side of the tree, Chase stood directly in the way of where it was leaning. It was only when the tree started to slip, and fall that they realized this fact.

"It's slipping!!" Ryder cried. "Everybody get clear!" The boy took off, but Chase didn't move.

"Chase, watch out!!" Marshall cried, rushing toward him.

"Marshall, be careful!!" Rocky called. Chase found he still couldn't move and tried to stop the tree from falling; which made no difference! A certain white pup with puffy spots ducked in to knock him out of the way; and the tree hit the ground sending up a cloud of dust and dirt.

"Chase? Marshall? Are you ok?" Ryder coughed, as the dust settled. Marshall lay sprawled over Chase's back, as they began to lift their heads up.

"Phew! You ok, Chase?" Marshall sighed, looking to his friend.

"I am because of you." The German Shepard breathed, grinning back.

"We have to be more careful, pups." Ryder told them. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Sorry Ryder." Chase apologized sadly, flattening his ears.

"That's ok." Ryder smiled, kneeling down next to the pup. "At least no one got hurt."

"Especially me." Chase commented. "Whooph!"

"Ok, let's get Mayor Goodway's car off of the Chickaletta statue." Ryder said, pointing to the statue.

_XXXX_

"Easy, easy, there!" Chase commentated, as the car's tires touched down on the ground again.

"Great work, pups!" Ryder beamed proudly. "Now let's go see what else we can do. Chase, Marshall; I want you to cover the main part of town, then head out on the mountain roads. Rocky, and Rubble; stay here and shore up this damage. After that, you pups and Skye can fan out across the other side of town. I'll head out to Seal Island to check on Capt'n Turbot. And Zuma head on out toward the open range; I don't think there'll be much damage from the storm out there, but we can at least check to make sure."

"You got it, Ryder!!" The pups howled.

"Thank you, PAW Patrol!!" Mayor Goodway called, bidding them goodbye with a high wave, as the pups scattered about their duties.

_XXXX_

Chase and Marshall pulled the vehicles to a stop, the police pup sniffing the air.

"Nothing yet." He said turning to his friend. "Everything's all clear here, Ryder..." The pup reported into his pup-tag. "We're headed up the mountain trails now."

"Great work, pups. Keep it up!" Ryder replied proudly.

"Let's go, Marshall!" Chase called. The Dalmatian nodded bravely and the two set off again. The two pups eventually came to a fork in the path and stopped to looked down both paths; one heading down again, the other heading up.

"What do we do now, Chase?" Marshall asked, glancing to his friend.

"You head down the left fork." Chase replied after a short pause. "Uncle Otis's cabin is somewhere down that way. We need to make sure that the trail is clear, and make sure he's alright. I'll head up to Jake's mountain."

"Got it." Marshall nodded.

"Let me know if you need backup." The German Shepard finished leaning toward him slightly.

"You too." Marshall nodded again. Then the two pups started their engines, and sped down their separate ways.

**Hey guys!! Finally got new story; the sequel I was talking about!! Hope you guys enjoy it! A review for Chase, The... Pilot?! pointed out to me that the ending seemed too open and incomplete to be a stand-alone story, so I thought I'd add a sequel to kinda fix that. Hope it lives up to good expectations and makes the overall story feel finished in the end. **

**This story is completely finished and I will be posting one a day for the next four days(it's kinda short). Can't wait to hear your thoughts on it!! And I'll see tomorrow for chapter two!! Thx!!!**


	2. In A Fix

Chapter two: In A Fix

The green grass turned to reddish brown soil, as Zuma entered into the open spaces of the desert-like range.

"Hm, nothing here?" Zuma said to himself, stopping where he was. "Guess I better go back." He was about to turn back when a cracking noise got his attention and he looked down.

_XXXX_

"Hey Jake! Hi Everest!" Chase greeted, hopping down out of his truck, as they ran up to meet him.

"Chase, dude!" Jake cried. "Are we glad to see you!"

"No problem." Chase beamed proudly. "So what's the problem here?"

"The chair lift is completely broken!" Everest cried. We need to find all the chairs _and_ fix the cable if we're going to be able to get it working again."

"Don't worry! I'll help you find them!" Chase decided confidently. "Any idea where they could be?"

"Well.. we found a few of them." Everest led him away as she spoke, and then pointed down.

_XXXX_

A board was set in place against the wall, Rocky stepped up to hold it in place with another small board, diagonally bracing it in place from the ground.

"Ruff! Screwdriver!" The pup screwed the brace into place to hold the larger board to the wall and stepped back again. "There. That should hold it in place until we need can fully fix all this damage."

"Great!" Rubble smiled. "Now we can start to repair the damage. A construction crew is on their way to take over, but until they get here we should stay and make sure it holds up. I'll put some metal girders up to for additional strength. Rubble turned his rig to pick up the metal beams when a rumbling sound began to rise up.

"What is that?" Rubble asked, as the sound grew larger.

_XXXX_

Chase took a look and adopted another blank stare; his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Uhh.. Marshall I think I'm gonna need your help here." He said into his pup-tag, after a moment of thought. "Can you come up here, please?" Marshall had just pulled up to the end of the path, when he heard this.

"Sure can." The Dalmatian responded. "The path to Uncle Otis's is all clear; and I'm on my way up now."

_XXXX_

It didn't take long for Marshall to arrive. Chase, Jake, and Everest stood waiting for him at the edge of the slope.

"The chairs are down there." Chase told him, turning to look down the slope; as Marshall bounded up to stand next to him.

"There's at least twenty of them altogether." Everest told him. "But were missing eight." They all searched the hill below

"Well I'm only counting five." Chase reported finally.

"That means there's still three more chairs unaccounted for." Marshall stated.

"Well for now let's start getting those other ones out. Then we'll worry about finding the other ones." Chase decided.

"Ok." Everest agreed with a sigh. "Good plan."

"Maybe while we're at it we'll find them." Jake guessed.

"That's right!" Chase concurred. "Ok Marshall, let's get our trucks into position." The two pups bounded off and brought their trucks over to the edge.

"We can't take our trucks down there, because we may not be able to get them back up again. So we'll keep them here; and take my winch down with snowboards." Chase instructed.

"Sounds like a plan, dude." Jake responded with a thumbs up.

"Ruff! Winch!" Chase handed the hook to Marshall and they soon had Jake and Everest snowboarding it down to the first chair.

_XXXX_

Skye scanned the treetops below her;... nothing but shades of green and brown to be seen.

"I've just started heading into the forest on the other side of town." The Cockapoo reported to Ryder over the com link. The boy looked down at the screen briefly, as he continued over the water.

"Great! Let me know what you find!" He said, then they disconnected. Something caught her eye and she headed down toward it. A cracking noise caught her attention and she dove her copter down away from it! And...

_XXXX_

Marshall and Chase hauled up the last chair they could find. Jake and Everest hiked up right behind them.

"That's the last one for now." Everest reported. "since we found one more down there; we'll have to go looking for the other two chairs."

"Don't worry." Chase reassured them determinedly. "We'll start looking for them along the mountain trails."

"Thanks, we'll start a search around the mountains, too." Everest articulated slowly. "Let us know what you find."

"No problem." Marshall smiled.

"Later, pups!" Jake called, waving after them as they headed to their trucks and drove away.

They came back to the fork in the path and headed on down the road.

"There should be another fork going this way." Chase said, tilting his head toward the path they were on.

"We should head down that way and see if we can find the chairs." Marshall agreed, reading the German Shepard's mind. Chase nodded and they sped on.

Coming around a bend they had to slam on their breaks.

"Woah!" The two pups stared at a giant tree that had fallen across the road; standing in their way. The fork Chase spoke of lay right on the other side of it.

"When did that get there?" Marshall remarked looking at Chase.

"I don't know, but it's too big for our vehicles to move." Chase replied. "We'll have to climb it and head for town that way."

"Shouldn't we call Ryder?" Marshall asked, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"He's headed to Seal Island remember?" Chase responded simply. "He won't be able to get to us. And besides, it's not that far. And we're not in any danger right now." The German Shepard began to hop out of his truck, and down toward the tree.

"Not in trouble yet." Marshall mumbled to himself; then slowly followed Chase. They began to climb up the large trunk, Marshall made it up and over; hopping down with now problems, but Chase slipped and he fell backwards off of the tree.

"Wow, usually _I'm_ the one who falls down." Marshall remarked in surprise. Chase poked his head up and laughed, as they shared a humorous giggle.

"*gasp* Chase lookout!" Marshall cried, cutting their fun short. Chase looked up and tried to scramble over the tree, but a crunch soon ended this escape attempt in an instant.

Marshall lay sprawled on his stomach; leaning to his right side when he came too. He woke up to a harsh dry cough and looked up at the tree, his lungs rasping for more air.

"*gasp* Chase? Chase, can you hear me? Where are you?" Marshall cried, desperately searching the brambles of both trees laying across the path now. Panic and fear began building a pressure deep in his chest, so much so that he thought he might burst the longer things remained silent. But after a few agonizing minutes, a familiar cough finally rang out amongst the branches and Chase peered up from the brush; pushing branch down to look at him.

"I'm here- Marshall." Chase groaned hoarsely.

"Phew!" Marshall gasped, feeling the ability to breath return again. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I- think so.." Chase thought attempting to wriggle out of the branches. "Ow!.. ow."

"Wait, Chase!" Marshall cried, freezing the pup in his place. The Dalmatian pulled on a branch breaking it away from Chase's face. He then cocked his head thoughtfully. "Your caught in there pretty good. And I don't have my EMT gear to check on you." He observed. "Ryder? It's Marshall. Come in, Ryder!"

The PAW Patrol leader had just reached the island and taken his helmet off, when his pup-pad rang.

"Hey Marshall. What's up?" The boy asked seeing his pup's worried face.

"Chase is stuck between two trees!" Marshall whined in distress, putting the camera on the German Shepard. Ryder's pup-pad rang again and he hit the button to bring up the screen next to Marshall's.

"Ryder! We need help! Town Hall crumbled!" Rubble cried. "Rocky's trapped under the rubble, and my rig is stuck in a crack on the ground."

"Ryder!!" Skye's voice added another square to the screen. "I've crashed by copter under some trees and I can't get it out!"

"Help!!" Zuma cried. "I'm trapped in a sinkhole!! In the middle of nowhere!!"

"What?!" Ryder cried. "All you pups need help?" The pups nodded.

"What are we gonna do, Ryder?" Rubble asked.

"Yeah! How are we gonna get out of this?" Skye whined. "Usually people call _us_ for help."

"So who's gonna help _us_?" Rocky finished.

"We are." Ryder answered simply. "Skye, I'll head back toward Adventure Bay, but it's gonna take me some time. Can you use your wings to meet me at Town Hall?"

"I sure can!!" Skye smiled. "I'm on my way!!"

"Great! Rubble, we're headed toward you." Ryder said. "We'll rescue you and Rocky, so you pups can go help Zuma with the Air Patroller; while Skye and I go rescue Chase and Marshall."

"Sounds good Ryder!" The bulldog pup responded; reassured now. With that Ryder nodded and they all disconnected.

"Ok, Ryder's on his way." Marshall told Chase, stepping toward him again. He'll be here to get you out soon. Just hang in there ok." He finished sitting down before him.

"I don't really- have a choice." Chase replied, shifting his position a bit. A crunch dropped a branch from under Chase, and he grunted from the jerk of the branches.

"Don't move, Chase!" Marshall cautioned quickly.

"I know but-" he pulled himself up a bit and winced. "Something really hurts!"

"You need to hold still." Marshall insisted again. "We don't know how hurt you are. And if you move around too much you could cause more damage."

"I just hope Ryder hurries." Chase sighed, bracing his paw against a steadier branch.

"Me too." Marshall sighed as well. Then plopping down again, he looked at the ground... and the two pups sighed once more.

**Hey guys how's it going! So far this story has been well received, so thanks for that!! I just hope that it continues to be so as the story progresses. This story is only four chapters, so it's kinda short; just like _Chase, The... Pilot?!_ was. Anyway though, enjoy this next chapter!! Thx!!!**


	3. Regrouping!

Chapter three: Regrouping!

Ryder briefly talked to Capt'n Turbot; and was on his way back as fast as he could. _Unusual day. _He thought._ All my pups in trouble after a storm? This almost never happens_. When Ryder finally made it to shore, he head for Town Hall;... and was shocked by the sight he beheld, when he arrived. Rubble sat in his rig waiting to be hauled out; and Rocky was barely visible under the pile of rocks that had crumbled down from the crumbled part of Town Hall. All that could be seen was a little grey paw.

"You ok in there, Rocky?" Ryder asked, carefully kneeling next to the pile of rocks.

"I'm fine." He replied calmly, his paw moving a bit as he spoke. "The rocks kinda hurt though. Could you maybe, um, hurry?"

"Rescue me first, Ryder!" Rubble called. "Then I can free Rocky with my rig, while you and Skye go help Chase and Marshall."

"Good idea, Rubble." Ryder said. "Hang in there, Rocky, I'll get Rubble out so he can help you."

"Um, ok Ryder. I'll try." Came Rocky's muffled response. Ryder hurried to his ATV and took out a rope in a compartment on the vehicle and attached it between both vehicles . The ground was still crumbling a bit, so Ryder had to crawl on his knees to reach him. Hooking it on, he crawled back and leapt onto his vehicle. The wheels screeched, as he revved it into gear. After a few moments, the wheels were able to grip and they started the move.

"I need a little help." Ryder called over his shoulder. "Fire up your engine, Rubble!"

"You got it, Ryder." The bulldog hit the gas and together they finally got out. "Wah-hoo, yeah!!" Rubble howled.

"Yay!!" Skye cheered with an iconic backflip.

"Alright, let's go find Chase and Marshall." Ryder said.

"You got it! This pup's gotta fly!!" Skye called, barking out her wings; and Ryder sped after her toward the mountain trails.

_XXXX_

Chase shifted again. The pup clearly uncomfortable, but trying to avoid looking like it.

"Chase, you ok?" Marshall asked, picking up on his stiff behavior.

"Uh.. yeah, I'm good." Chase shrugged. Marshall dropped his gaze with a sigh and began to pace again. Chase grunted as he tried to adjust his footing again.

"Hold still, Chase!" Marshall shouted, stopping to glare at him. "Sorry." He followed up a moment later, softening his expression again; his eyes hitting the floor once more.

"It's ok, Marshall.-" Chase sighed, adjusting his footing again. "Neither of us knew this was going to happen."

"We should have." Marshall replied dryly, beginning to pace again.

"Please stop pacing, Marshall.- *grunt* You're making me nervous." Chase told the anxious pup. He trying to adjust himself again he grimaced and recoiled; unsettling the brush.

"Chase!-"

"I know- I know." Chase groaned, settling again.

"You're getting worse." Marshall decided distraughtly. "We need help now."

"Marshall, what are you talking about?" The blue police pup wondered, a sudden hint of dread creeping up from the bottom of his heart.

"I can't just sit here." Marshall replied firmly. "For all we know you could be really hurt under all that-... brush!" Marshall gestured to Chase while trying to think of the word.

"I know, I'm worried too, but-.. wait, what are you doing?" Chase asked, watching Marshall intently.

"I'm gonna run ahead. And see if I can find help." The Dalmatian returned determinedly. "Maybe I'll find the missing chairs while I'm at it."

"Marshall, wait. We need to wait for Ryder. Marshall, wait!! You can't just leave me here! Marshall!! W- we need to talk about this!! Marshall?! Wait!! Marshall!! Ouch!!" Another wave of pain stabbed his side, which distracted him from the Dalmatian still walking away from him.

"Marshall!"

_XXXX_

"Skye, scout ahead and see if you can spot Chase and Marshall." Ryder instructed gesturing ahead of him.

"I'm on it, Ryder!" Skye called, jetting ahead.

_XXXX_

Marshall found himself strolling down the path, and he quickly shook himself out of it. _Why was he walking? Come to think of it.. what was he doing? _He turned around to look back the way he'd come. _Why did I leave Chase back there? _He asked himself. He started to head back, when a glint of light nipped at the corner of his eye. He turned his head toward it, and couldn't help but turn the rest of him toward the edge as well. The light was gone, and so was his hope. The pup sadly began to turn back again. But suddenly felt a jerk and found his vision... _rolling?!_..

_XXXX_

The Air Patroller finally hovered over the deep sinkhole, sand whipping up from the breeze its rotors created.

"We're here to get you out, Zuma!" Rubble called from his pup-tag.

"Are you ok?" Rocky asked, peering out the window at the hole.

"I'm fine." Zuma replied simply. "But I really wanna get out of here."

"We're on it!" Rubble and Rocky responded together.

"Here comes the claw." Rocky said pressing a button on the dash. "When it's down; climb onto it. We'll grab your hovercraft and pull you _both_ up at the same time; so hold on tight!"

"You got it, dude!" Zuma barked optimistically.

_XXXX_

"Ryder!! I found Chase and Marshall's trucks!" Skye cried excitedly. "And there's Chase! But he's all alone."

"Great work, Skye!" Ryder breathed. "Lead the way!"

"This way! Through the trees." Skye pointed, blasting on.

_XXXX_

"Phew! Awesome rescue, dudes!" Zuma sighed thankfully, climbing onto his seat.

"No problem." Rubble beamed. "Now let's get your pup house back to the Lookout; so we can go help Ryder and Skye."

"Let's go!" Rocky agreed hopping onto his chair. RoboDog barked and they set off.

_XXXX_

Chase looked up, when he heard noise.

"Ryder!" He cried happily.

"We're here to help you, Chase." Ryder smiled placing his helmet on his ATV.

"Quick! Get me out of here!" Chase begged. "We have to go find Marshall. H-he wandered off to go get help. I-I couldn't stop him!"

"Don't worry, Chase." Ryder soothed. "We'll find him."

"Yeah, one thing at a time, ok." Skye put in sweetly.

"*sigh* one thing at a time." Chase repeated with a heavy sigh. Ryder then began to inspect the tree he was stuck in.

_XXXX_

Marshall sat himself up; his head pounded and a heavy blanket of dizziness weighed itself over his body. He heaved his body up to shift his paws under him correctly. He looked up the hill where he'd started, and groaned between breaths; recalling, now, what had happened...

_The Dalmatian's paw slipped and he was sent tumbling down the slope into the ravine below. Pain stabbed at him in various ways; anything from pins and needles to a knife piercing into him with each blow!..._

He must have blacked out for a moment, because the memory seemed a bit hazy, and he felt like he wasn't fully remembering it. But nonetheless he tried to begin an attempt to climb back up;... which ended in him crashing down in a little white and black heap at the bottom of the ravine once again.

_XXXX_

Zuma's pup house landed gently on the ground, right into the empty bay.

"Ryder, we've rescued Zuma and dropped his pup house off at the Lookout." Rubble reported conclusively.

"We're on our way to help you, now." Rocky finished.

"Glad to hear it, pups!" Ryder responded.

Chase's paws finally touched the ground, as he set him down.

"There you go." The boy said, straightening up again.

"Easy Chase." Skye cautioned. "I think you're bleeding." The pup looked down to his side to see the stain in his vest. Ryder wrapped a cloth over top of the wound, and had him lay down against the rock wall of the trail.

"You wait here." Ryder said. "Rubble and Rocky will be here soon with the Air Patroller to get you and your trucks. Skye and I'll go find Marshall, don't move."

"Ok, Ryder." Chase sighed, laying down in defeat. "Rubble, Rocky. As soon as you pick up Chase, get him to Katie's to get checked out."

"You got it, Ryder!" The pups responded obediently.

"Let's go, Skye!" Ryder called hopping back onto his ATV again. Chase watched them disappear then laid his head down sadly.

**Hey guys, whasup!! This chapter was fun, in my opinion, mainly because of the interactions between Chase and Marshall. Many of you may have figured out that I'm a huge fan of both these pups, especially when they're together. I think these too are so cute a best friends and I love how they work together. **

**Leave in the comments what your favorite pup match up is. Whether it's a ship or just a close friend thing; and why you like that pair. Curious to know your thoughts on that. Anyway though, enjoy!! And I'll see you guys tomorrow for the fourth and final chapter! Thx!!**


	4. The Search

Chapter four: The Search

"Come on Marshall, where are you?" Skye mumbled to herself, adjusting her goggles again for a better view.

"Skye!! Down here!!" The aviator pup finally caught sight of him, she almost didn't hear him as fast as she was going.

"Ryder, I found him!" The Cockapoo squeaked brightly. "He's in a ravine just ahead of you." Ryder slid to a stop and hopped off again. Racing to the edge, he peered down; the pup slowly looking up at him.

"*grunt* hi Ryder." Marshall mumbled rather sheepishly.

"Don't worry Marshall, we'll get you out." Ryder reassured. "Can you move?"

"I think so, but the slope's too steep." The fire pup in red returned.

"Not a problem. I'll just grab my tow cable and connect it to my ATV." Ryder said.

"Ok. I'll give it a try." Marshall decided. Ryder took out the cable and tied it to his vehicle.

"It's all you, Skye." Ryder said, holding the clip end of the cable up.

"I'm on it!" The Cockapoo dove down to retrieve the clip and jetted down the slope. She landed just long enough to clip the cable onto the Dalmatian's pup-pack; then took to the skies once more.

"Ok Marshall, try it again. I'll help pull from up here." Ryder instructed. The pup slowly began his climb, the brush and unsteady ground tripping him up; but Ryder held strong.

"Ouch!" Marshall slipped and fell.

"You ok, Marshall?" Skye asked, clearly concerned, as she hovered closer.

"-Yeah,- I'm good." Marshall stiffly continued, and Ryder hauled him up, once he was able to reach him. "You're a little scratched up but let's get you to Katie's just in case."

"But what about Chase?" Marshall protested sadly, a hint of guilt poking through his tone. "I left him back at the tree all by himself!!"

"It's ok, Marshall." Ryder soothed, pulling his pup in to him. "He's already been rescued; and we'll meet him there. Rubble? We're ready for pickup. Are you in position?" Rushing wind clued them in on the answer.

"You bet, Ryder!" The bulldog responded a moment later.

"Then let's get out of here." The boy decided. The claw dropped and clamped down onto Ryder's ATV, and Ryder and Marshall hopped onto it; holding tightly, as they rose from the air.

_XXXX_

"Chase?" Marshall called, as he hurried into the pet parlor; as best he could manage.

"It's ok Marshall." Katie smiled stepping aside to reveal the German Shepard laying next to Rocky. "He'll be fine." Chase stood up, as she said this and strode toward him. New bandages wrapped his chest and covered small scrapes on his back and legs.

"What happened out there Marshall? I was so worried. You look terrible." Chase told him, worry boldly ringing in his tone.

"Oh, uh... I'm fine. I just.. fell into a ravine at the side of the path and got stuck there." Marshall explained loosely, as if it were no big deal. "I'm sorry I left you there all by yourself." He continued, becoming sheepish. "I know, now, that I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok Marshall." Chase shrugged. "You were worried about me. I get it... I was kinda worried about you too, myself; for a little while anyway." Marshall and Chase hugged each other.

"Ouch!" Chase grimaced and recoiled, holding his left side.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Marshall cried, shrinking back quickly.

"No-.. it's ok." Chase groaned, recovering once more. "I'll be ok. It turns out it wasn't too bad after all. One of the sharp branches was poking me in the side. And every time I moved it dug deeper, which is why it hurt more and more."

"See, I told you to hold still." Marshall criticized; being both humorous and serious. The two chuckled for a bit, and Chase began to cough uncomfortably.

"Please-.. don't make me laugh.." Chase gasped, trying to hide a smile. "It hurts- when I laugh."

"Sorry." Marshall snickered, holding a paw to his lips to try and cover up his giggles. Chase coughed once more, as the laughter finally died down. The Marshall noticed that Rocky had on a bandage of his own; and Zuma an ice pack.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked curiously, craning his head around Chase to look at them both.

"I got buried by rocks and got my paw stuck." Rocky explained.

"And I bumped my head on the way down a sinkhole." Zuma answered after him.

"After Ryder got me out, I rescued Rocky from the rocks and then together we went to help Zuma." Rubble put in, recounting the earlier events.

"And while they did that, me and Ryder headed off to find you guys." Skye added. "We found Chase alone, and had Rocky and Rubble take him and your trucks back to town with the Air Patroller. Then we went looking for you."

"Oh, ok." Marshall said, still holding onto a bit of guilt.

"Don't feel bad, dude." Zuma encouraged patting his friend's shoulder lovingly. "We all know you were trying to help Chase."

"And now that I'm ok, we can finish helping the town with any storm damages." Chase said.

"I don't think so, Chase." Katie said in a stern voice. "You'll be ok, but you'll have to sit out of this one and rest for a while. Besides, your wounds are probably _way_ too tender for you to be working right now."

"*sigh* ok." The German Shepard gave in. "Guess I'm _not_ going to help."

"Hey, don't feel bad either, dude." Zuma said, encouraging _him_ now. "Rocky's gotta sit out too, ya know."

"Yeah, we can sit out together." Rocky said, patting the space of pup-bed next to him. Chase heavily strode over to him and laid down gingerly.

_XXXX_

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Zuma?" Katie asked, as the remaining pups prepared to leave with Ryder, to finish scouring the town for anyone needing their help. "You did bump your head after all."

"Nope, I'll be fine." Zuma replied in a care-free, confident manner.

"Ok." Katie sighed in defeat. "But come back here as soon as you can, if you _ever_ start to feel dizzy."

"You bet." The Chocolate Lab smiled compliantly.

"Alright pups, let's go finish what we started." Ryder said finally.

_XXXX_

"Found Farmer Yumi's weather-vane!" Skye called, plucking it out of a nearby tree.

"And I think this is Capt'n Turbot's wind sock." Marshall shouted over his shoulder, pulling the sock out of some bushes. Metal creaked and crashed.

"One more lamppost back up." Rubble reported retracting his crane from it. A construction worker welded it into place and they moved on to the next one. Zuma strode after a line of ducklings following their mother.

"Found these little dudes stuck in a storm drain." He said, ushering them onto the grass.

"Great work pups." Ryder praised. "We're nearly done here. Marshall, take the wind sock back to Capt'n Turbot. And Skye, fly the weather-vane back to Farmer Yumi."

"You got it!" The two pups responded.

"Ok, once those lampposts are repaired I think we'll be done." The boy concluded.

"Um, Ryder.. how am I going to fly the weather-vane back to the farm?" Skye wondered looking from him to the vane, then back again. "I crashed my copter, remember? And the weather-vane is too heavy for me to carry with just my wings."

"I guess, we'll have to use the Air Patroller." Ryder shrugged.

"Oh and I found a couple chairs.." the Cockapoo went on. "I think they belong to the chair lift on Jake's mountain."

"Wait you found them?" Marshall said, shooting her a curious look.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing when I crashed." The aviator pup replied. "I saw something shiny and went down to see what it was, when two trees fell down and knocked me out of the sky."

"No problem." Ryder said. "We can handle that with the Air Patroller too. Let's go pups!" With that, they all scattered to do their jobs.

_XXXX_

"Phew! What a long day." Marshall gasped, as they finally entered the Pet Parlor; the sun beginning to set behind them.

"You said it." Ryder agreed, brushing a hand across his brow.

"How did it go?" Chase asked, raising his head up to them as he spoke.

"Fine. Thankfully there were no more problems during the mission." Ryder told him.

"Oh, well, that's good." Chase nodded, laying his head down again. Rocky was still snoozing away just beyond him.

"So..uh-.. how ya feelin'?" Marshall asked sheepishly.

"Pretty good, I guess." Chase responded, testing his shoulder; as if to check. "But what about you?" The German Shepard noticed. "You're kinda dirty; and you've got a lot of scratches that need tending to."

"Who me? Nah, I'm fine." Marshall has been able to successfully mask his injuries up to this point; but after a long hard day, he was starting to lose that ability.

"Nope! You got overly worked up about me earlier. It's my turn." Chase decided, standing to come over to him. "You need medical attention right now." The pup told the Dalmatian firmly, staring pointedly into his ocean blue eyes.

"Fine." Marshall gave in finally; rolling his eyes in annoyance, as he hobbled toward Katie to be examined.

_XXXX_

"Good news everybody." Katie said, when she'd finished her initial exam. "Marshall's gonna be fine. Just a bunch of scraps and bruises; and a slight concussion. He'll be off of missions for a few days to rest with Chase and Rocky, but otherwise he'll be ok."

"See, told you I was fine." Marshall stated sarcastically to Chase.

"See, told you, you should've gotten checked out." Chase shot back, half jokingly; a pleasureful smirk crossing his face. Marshall couldn't stay grumpy for long with his best friend staring at him like that; and he cracked a smile, which he still tried to fight(and lost miserably).

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Marshall sang loosely, batting Chase's shoulder.

"Ow, careful." Chase smirked, rubbing his side tenderly; still laughing a bit.

"Well at least everyone is ok. And Adventure Bay is back to normal." Ryder stated grandly. "It's time we head back to the Lookout, pups. We can all ride home in the Air Patroller. And tomorrow, I'll fix Skye's copter."

"Yay!" The Cockapoo cheered with a backflip.

"Bye Katie!" Ryder said, as all the pups got up to head for the door. "Thanks for taking care of the pups." Zuma walked by Rocky in case his friend needed him. And Chase and Marshall walked(more like hobbled), near each other to the Air Patroller.

"Happy to help." Katie smiled as they left. "Goodbye, PAW Patrol!" The Air Patroller lifted steadily from the ground and jettisoned off toward the Lookout. The sky was pigmented with all shades of fire; red,.. orange,.. yellow,.. and were even accompanied by shades of pink and purple towards the opposite horizon. The sunlight waved goodbye as it sank away into the night, and the moon waved its hello; as it peaked its head up from the depths, from which it would reappear many times after this. The sun and moon traded places in a smooth transition that would soon put, all who abide by its natural sense of time, to rest for the night. Encouraging them to sleep in preparation for another day, to arise with the sun's return; giving them the ablilty to live to see another gorgeous day in Adventure Bay.

~After The Storm~

**Hey guys, here's the final chapter!! Can't wait to see what you guys think of it!! I'll mark it completed when I can, but til then... enjoy!! Thank you all so much for reading through this!! And I'd say this was a much more successful story than _Chase, the... Pilot?!_, so thanks for that!! Words can hardly describe how proud I am of this one, and I'm glad you feel the same!! Thx!!!**


End file.
